Known You All Along
by WritingXxRomanticsXx
Summary: Ally receives a accidental text but they connect instantly.But during camp, Austin arrives...he started being nice but does he have motive? or is he truly changing? But Ally knows that she can't let him in again. That mistake is something she will regret but maybe Austin can change her mind again and who exactly is the stranger? Is it the Bad Boy or the Good Kid? Please try it


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize, I only own the plot**

**A/N I will continue this story until it is finished but I hope you guys will review this as I would like to know your views on this story, thanks for clicking on this story and stay Rossome**

**Ally POV**

'Wow, for once I don't feel like studying…argh, I'm so bored.' I sighed as I got comfortable on my bed with my book. 'Ding', _who could be messaging me?_ _Only Trish has my number…_ I debated on whether to read the message but my curiosity got the best of me.

'**Hey there dude, won't be coming to the party, my parents grounded me and forced me to volunteer to help out some camp for the entire break. Tell Dal for me.'**

Uhm….that was weird…. But I did something weirder, I decided to reply back.

'_Hey…who are you?'_

'**Oops wrong number sorry, I was babysitting my sister, guess I didn't notice the number'**

'_No problem,_ _what did you do to make your parents do all that?_

Well….guess I won't be writing in my book anytime soon. I don't know why but I wanted to chat with him…that was very unlike Ally Dawson.

'**Nothing much, guess I crossed the line when I pushed a girl into the locker and she hit her head badly.'**

'_Wow I know how that girl feels, I had the same thing happen to me yesterday'_

'**Really? Are you ok now?'**

'_A bit sore but I'll survive.'_

'**That's good to know, I got to go, my sister is getting impatient, chat with you later.'**

Wow. Did the cautious Ally Dawson just had a conversation with a total stranger? A stranger she did not know the name of? Which reminds me…

'_Ok but what's your name? Mine's Ally'_

'**Austin, now I have a name to put to the number ;)'**

'_Haha….don't you have a sister to be attending to soon?'_

'**OH YAH! Got to go, chat later.'**

I chuckled to myself. I got comfortable and went to bed, I had to get up early for the next day. I can't wait to see the kids…

_The next day_

I woke up and quickly cleaned myself up, then I went down with my bags in my hands. I am going to a music camp for my summer break as a counsellor. I have to the camp for all my summer breaks as a camper and now I will be helping the younger ones! I quickly got my bags, as goodbye to my dad and drove to the camp (**A/N Austin and Ally are both 18 in this story, just putting it out there.**)

When I arrived, I quickly found my cabin and put my bags. After changing my clothes and a quick shower, I went to join the campfire that they have at the start of the camp. "Ally! Ally!" a voice called out to me. I turned around and found my BFF, Cassidy. "Hey Cass, did you hear? I heard another counsellor is coming to join us." My friend laughed. "That's what I was going to tell you!" We laughed and headed towards the fire. Then I saw a mop of blond hair, no it couldn't be…

**Austin POV**

Today's my first day at Miami Music Camp, MMC for short, and I'm excited. Austin Moon, popular jock getting excited over music? Shocker, I know. But I always liked music and I want to be a singer but no one except…actually even Dez doesn't knows. I'm worried my friends are gonna ditch me because I like to sing and dance and they think its gay but it is, I repeat, it is NOT gay! I wonder if Ally's gonna come…did I just think of Dorkson?! I mean….I hope Ally doesn't see me, yah that totally what I meant… Just realized that…the Ally girl I was texting yesterday has the same name as Dorkson, wow is Ally a really common name? Anyway, I come to this camp for all my summer break but strangely no one thought it was weird I never came to parties and stuff during my summer breaks. Although I'm not surprised, together, the popular crew has a combined IQ of a box of crayons. After putting my bags in my cabin, I went to the campfire. Then I saw a brunette…no it couldn't be…

**No one POV**

"Austin?!"

"Dorkson?!"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Well, this is an interesting start….

**A/N**

**So? What do u guys think? I hope you enjoyed the story, and remember to review!**

**Anyway, I got a scenario for you guys. (I am going to try and post scenarios for you guys at the end and I wanna see what your thoughts are)**

**Boy A confesses to Girl A**

**Boy A is friends with Girl A**

**Girl A doesn't want to date but doesn't reject him either, they stay as friends**

**Boy A tells Girl A he thinks he likes Girl B**

**But Boy A says he likes Girl A also**

**He likes Girl B more thou. Girl A and B are friends**

**Girl A ships Girl B with Boy A but Girl B ships Girl A with Boy A**

**And Girl A was his crush last time and he isn't sure if he still likes her**

**What are your thoughts on Boy A?**


End file.
